Ah, o otário que sofre por amor
by Shii-sensei
Summary: "Pelo menos não era ele quem carregava os chifres na família." - I Challenge de Dor proposto pela Srta. Baby e dedicada à mesma


_**Summary**: Pelo menos não era ele quem carregava os chifres na família. _

_I Challenge de Dor – Tema: Dor, Sub-tema: Amor_

_**Itens**__: 3. Fantasias (bônus: se não for Halloween), 8. Beijo (bônus: se não for na boca) e 10. __Lágrimas_

_Ficlet minúscula e não betada. Tentativa de comédia sarcástica.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Ah, o otário que sofre por amor**_

_Para a Srta. Baby

* * *

_

_Deabeat holiday -  
_

_ - Celebrate your own decay. _

_There's a vacant sign that's hanging high._

_On a noose over your home._

**_(_**_**Deabeat holiday, Green Day)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Charlie observava Fleur vestir sensualmente as meias finas, tinha quase certeza que ela o fazia de propósito. Observou-a depois arrumar os longos e belos cabelos enfrente ao espelho, tão lindos quanto aos cabelos de uma sereia. Sentiu um nó na garganta e o coração apertar. Era sempre a mesma coisa, feriados ou datas comemorativas, ela vinha na calada da noite e ia embora antes do amanhecer, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquela mulher podia ser de Charlie por algumas horas, porém não passava disso. _Ela _não queria que passasse disso.

Tentou conter as lágrimas, superar dores era a tarefa de sua vida e não era por causa de uma mulher – olhou para Fleur –, uma linda mulher, que derramaria lágrimas como um garotinho otário. E porque como garotinhos otários não sabiam que o mundo era injusto demais – olhou novamente para Fleur -, belo demais, Charlie não acreditava ser um. Suspirou, fungou e praguejou.

A cunhada se aproximou. Um sorriso doce nos tentadores lábios rosados. Charlie quase disse alguma coisa, porém acabou por fitar o nada.

- _Sinte_ _muite_ _Charrrlie_, mas _je_ amo _muite_ Billy. _Pardon_. – e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Estava tão decadente para merecer um beijo na testa? Não era assim que imaginava sua vida amorosa. Charlie nem imaginava ter vida amorosa, muito menos com a esposa de seu irmão mais velho. Nunca pensou em chegar perto de algo que pertencia a Bill, mas foi ele quem começou. Não pedira para o irmão se casar Fleur nem para convidá-lo a conhecê-la. Estava bem na Romênia cuidando de rabo-córneos – que eram bem mais fáceis de lidar a ter que agüentar ver a mulher de seus sonhos nos braços de outro.

Ouviu o bater da porta, com certeza lá ia Fleur para os braços do marido. Bill sempre fora o sortudo, mesmo sendo o mais azarado. Sempre teve tudo o que Charlie queria ter: ser popular em Hogwarts; fazer o que quiser sem ligar para os outros; ser tão incrível por tão rebelde; ter sido quase-morto por um lobisomem – Charlie sempre quis ver um de perto -, e casar com a mulher mais linda do mundo. Charlie sentiu seu coração parar de bater momentaneamente. Amor doía mais que uma mordida de dragão.

Fleur era a mulher de suas fantasias – talvez fosse esse o fardo de quem sempre sonhou com uma _veela_. Desde pequeno Charlie queria namorar uma _veela_, mas conheceu antes os dragões e eles pareceram bem mais agradáveis do que uma mulher. Mulheres não são agradáveis, elas são chatas, elas são Molly e Ginny. Mulheres são malignas e traidoras. Bill que o diga...

Ouviu as vozes que provavelmente vinham da cozinha. Era tudo perfeito e não seria ele quem estragaria a perfeição que os Weasley finalmente alcançaram. Esperaria outro feriado ou outra festa em família. Charlie nunca foi de fazer escândalos, nunca foi de chamar a atenção. Será que era por isso que Fleur havia casado com Bill? Tentou pensar em mais nada.

Na verdade, ele era um otário sim. Charlie se olhou no espelho e viu um otário sem coração. Uma mulher roubara seu coração sem dó, mulheres são uns monstros. Mas ele era pior ainda, pois se deixara enganar. Um otário que se apaixonara pela cunhada, uma mulher horrendamente perfeita e bela. Horrendamente horrenda e má.

Pelo menos não era ele quem carregava os chifres na família. Ficou satisfeito com a conclusão que chegara. Vestiu a roupa e apareceu na cozinha com um sorriso tímido como sempre fazia. Tudo era perfeito. Decadente e perfeito. O seu amor era para ser doído e por isso mesmo, perfeito.

* * *

_Nunca escrevi uma Charlie/Fleur, mas gostei! Deu vontade de escrever mais sobre esse casal - se é que posso chamá-lo assim. Apesar de não ter saído nada parecido com o que eu queria, ficou "bom". Obrigada a Carol que me deu coragem em postar!_

_Para quem não sabe Charlie é o Carlinhos (o segundo irmãos mais velho de Rony) e Bill é Gui (o irmão mais velho de Rony).  
_

_Baby, espero que realmente tenha te surpreendido! Eu sei que não está como você imaginava porque você esperava sangue e mortes, mas é para você! Porque você merece e muito ^^ Espero que goste - e que eu tenha seguido o Challenge à risca xD Tentativa de comédia Baby, não sou nada boa nisso!_

_**Review!**_


End file.
